Crazy Lust Times
by Creeply
Summary: Dipper is asked by a couple of people to do something rather adult, odd and naughty. But since Dipper is now a rather odd naughty adult it is the perfect thing for him! All aged up. Lemon. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing up soon. This is a little on the odd side. All aged up.**

Dipper gazed in complete and total shock at his older friend for a few more seconds before shaking his head in amazement.  
"Holy shit you are serious."  
"Well why not dude?" Soos said happiliy as he stared at the younger man for a bit longer. "The doctors said that she is all fine. It is just a problem on my end. And we don't mind how many we have. And she thinks that you're cute. It's a win win all around."

"Except...Soos this is a crazy request...I mean are you really comfortable about all of this? Are you entirely alright with what this means and have you really thought the entire thing through?"

Soos touched his friends shoulder and grinned. Dipper had grown up a lot in the past few years and now towered over the portly owner of the odd road side attraction. Dipper had grown a bit of scruff and added a lot of weight when it came to muscles. He looked good, fitter, and downright attractive even if he did keep his nerdy interests and fears a lot.

"I am sure. I would rather it be someone I know. Plus we are pretty stable here dude. Don't even think about it. It will all be okay." Dipper shifted behind the counter. He didn't know what he should say, or even if it was all true, it felt like some sort of sick joke that was being played on him. He knew what he wanted to do. God he knew what he wanted.

But could he really do it? Plus he was sort of young for her right? Sure she was one of the most attractive women in the backwater town full of hillbillies. But still this was a pretty crazy request and...well he wasn't uncomfortable with it as an idea...and after all it would be helping out Soos and Melody herself...and they were all friends, and if they were right and there would not be any problems from anyone and it would all go smoothly.

"Okay. Yeah. Okay I will do it. I just need to get some stuff together to make sure that I'm at my peak." Dipper said nodding and grinning. He was starting to blush like a little kid at the concept and how incredibly...odd it was...but still this was going to be exciting!

"Great! The hotel is booked at ten! Be there and remember to have fun dude!" Soos said as he gave his good friend one more pat on the shoulder and wandered off to keep on working, after all the day was young and many good things were going to be coming Soos's way soon! Dipper gulped and shook his head in amazement. This was strange right? Even for him.

* * *

Dipper sat on the bed in his underwear and shifted, he was incredibly hot since the temperature was on blasting in the room. He had no idea why they had agreded to that. And the very pretty young woman was in the bathroom getting ready. He gulped and pulled at his boxers. He had no idea why he had let himself get talked into this...but it wasn't like he was just about to duck out. After all Soos was one of his best friends.

And he wasn't about to screw over the guy. He had come to him personally. Ge had even provided them with this downright kick ass hotel room! And so Dipper was going to do it.

The bathroom door eased open and Dipper nodded to himself. He was definitely going to knock up Soos's wife Melody.

The young woman stood at the foot of the bed, she had always been attractive but she only seemed to have grown in attractiveness as time went by. Her breasts were large and round and perky and at a solid set of Double E's. Around the same size as his sisters. They had a nice swell to them, she had a bit of chub around her hips but that just made her hips all the larger and gave him some love handles to hold on to when he plowed her. If she still wanted him to pound her. There was always time for her to duck out and Dipper was not going to hold her to this if she didn't want it.

Melody was wearing a purple bra and panties that hugged and pressed up her breasts and butt cheeks impressively, she had on a lacey gown around it that practically fell off of her shoulders. She had a bright red blush across her chubby cheeks and her hair was cut into a short bob. She looked at Dipper and gulped nervously as she got onto the bed and crawled forward towards the young stud. He was incredibly attractive. Not on the same level as Soos, but while Soos was a nice guy and a duitiful husband who had tried everything that they could think of...Dipper was a young man. A real stud looking man. And she could tell by the bulge in his blue underwear that he was certainly excited for the night to begin.

Melody got close to Dipper and cuddled up next to him. SHe was full from the nice dinner that the two had had earlier. Just because they were going to be fucking like wild animals for the next few hours didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy a very nice meal together. She cuddled up next to him and felt his strong biceps flinch. She didn't know if she would be able to go through with this.

Dipper was thinking the exact same thing. But then they remembered exactly why they were doing this and for who. Soos wanted a kid. Melody wanted a kid. But the only one who they knew would knock her up without a shadow of a doubt was Dipper. So they were going to do it.

"I uh got something that might help lighten the mood." Dipper said pointing to a pair of small bottles on the bedside table. He reached over and picked them up before handing one to her. "It's actually pretty interesting, it is a sort of liquid that comes from a frogs armpit and it relaxes you and also increases the chances of conception. I just thought that we should really be trying for everything and covering all of our bases while we did this and this is the best-"

Dipper was cut off in amazement as he saw her chug the entire bottle in front of him. Dipper popped his lips and kept the fact that you really only needed a drop to get it working. It also lowered your inhibitions and increased your libido. She was definitely going to conceive tonight if he orgasmed inside of her. And he knew that that was going to be his job. He took a deep breath and looked at the strange swirling liquid.

She had gulped all of hers down it would probably look suspicious of him if he didn't. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to go into an animalistic overdrive. And he swalowed his entire potion. The two sat up to look at each other Melody grinning nervously at the young man. She had never realized how absolutely studly Dipper looked, how handsome and strong, and just downright cute as well. It made her heart flutter. She gasped as she felt her nipples harden and gazed at Dipper with overwhelming lust starting to grow and dance inside of her.

She reached forwards and cupped his cheek before running her hand down his slightly stubbly jaw. She could hardly recognize him as the young boy from when she first met him. He had grown into a man. A real mans man. One that could take charge, bend her over, plow her deep and drill with zero thoughts of holding back. She practically shivered at the thought of what he might do to her.

She felt a fire starting to arise within her and she leaned forward, her face became a bright red fire hydrant of heat.

"I can't wait for what you are about to give me. I apprecaite this so much. We all do." She pressed her lips to Dipper's cheek and then moved downwards and to the side until finally their lips were touching. Dipper could hardly contain himself. He knew that she was not just some random hook up like the other girls that he had had sex and experimented with before. She was even more then just a close family friend, she was gorgeous and he felt himself starting to grow incredibly aroused.

Her lips were so soft and he felt her press herself against him. He gripped her back and pulled the older woman towards him, feeling up and down her soft smooth body. He gulped and hoped that his mind would not explode on him. He was normally so awkward but right now everything felt like it was going to be alright.

He pressed back against her, locked her in and slipped his tongue into Melody's mouth. She gasped before gripping a hold of him and starting to wrestle her tongue right back against his, attempting to force hers over his, trying to keep up. He gripped her sides and began rubbing his rock hard shaft against her. He pressed downwards and forwards slowly and steadily forcing her onto the back against the headrest. He moaned and ran his hand across her back and slim powerful shoulders before eventually he found her bra and slipped his hands underneath it, her nipples were hard and erect. He gripped one in between his fingers as he pulled away from her lips and moved himself to her neck, he kissed her sweaty salty neck and then tenderly bit it.

Melody gripped Dipper and cried out at the simultaneous amounts of pleasure that she was receiving. She moaned and gasped loudly closing her eyes and arching her back as he continued to kiss down her body, the sound of his underwear rubbing against the bed filled the room along with her quick eager gasps. She was guessing exactly what he had in mind and bit her lips nervously as she looked down at him with half lidded eyes as he finally reached her panties.

Dipper gazed up and began breathing heavily. The potion that they had drank was really starting to mess with his head and he could no longer think straight, he wondered just how far he was going to be able to take this.

"After this...I don't know if I will be able to hold back."He gasped out nervously looking up at her with enormous puppy eyes. Melody grinned widely and softly like she was his own mom.

"That's the idea. I'm not going to be the one to stop you." She said gently before pressing her pussy upwards towards him and he felt his lips touch the outside of her panties. He could vaguely smell her cunt and he moaned before he grabbed the sides and began sliding it down her gorgeous thick full figure. Her legs clenched beneath his rough large hands gripped her sides as Dipper moaned in delight upon seeing her lovely bare cunt gazing up at him. SHe must have shaved or waxed or done something because she was hairless.

Dipper had seen Mabel naked a few times by accident went he came into a room too fast or when she decided to take a shower at the same time as him. But she normally at least had a strip down. But this was a full grown woman's pussy, and it seemed much...nicer somehow...nicer in ways that Dipper could not entirely explain or understand.

He licked his lips as he slowly descended feverishly upon Melody again. She gasped as he spread her thick juicy thighs and then he practically dove right in between her legs and found that she was already dripping wet and eager for him to make his first move, to take her like they had been planning. Well like she and Soos had been planning, they had been talking and planning about this for literal weeks.

The moment that they learned that they couldn't conceive and the moment that they had seen Dipper after all of these years...the plan had just sort of all clicked into place.

Melody gasped and arched her back as Dipper kissed her cunt and then pressed himself even further forwards. He moaned and clenched his toes as he began to grip her hips and thighs and pulled her closer and closer to him. Trying to engulf her within his mouth. He moaned, she tasted astounding.

Melody gasped and closed her eyes, she had not been touched like this for a while. They had almost been starving her in terms of touch in order for her to be as aroused and ready and horny for this moment. She moaned and gapsed as he expertly found her weakest points and began to explot it without holding anything back. He was determined to make her into a drooling orgasming turned on mess. And he was doing really really great so far.

Her entire body was turning into a supernova of flaming desire, With Dipper turning her inside out and upside down and breaking her apart. She gasped and clenched at her bra, it felt like it was constricting her. With a jerk she pulled it free allowing her breasts to bounce slightly. She felt her orgasm rise up and hooked her legs behind his head before howling in delighted pleasure as she pumped her love juices across his mouth and even had some dribble down his chin.

Dipper pulled away gasping, he had no idea how but he felt like he was about to explode. He needed her, he needed to be inside of her. More then that he needed to breed her. It was an overwhelming fire deep within him. He felt like a wild caveperson, if he didn't get to fuck her soon then he would lose his mind! He growled slightly and wiggled out of his underwear, tossing it so that it landed beside her bra. He moved forwards and gripped his shaft, it was dripping wet with excitement.

Melody's eyes widened in shock, he was enormous! Easily three times Soos's size and girth. She gulped as he slide forwards until he was pressing against her entrance. His dick rubbed up and down, her lubed up cunt gripped at his shaft in eager anticipation as he moaned and felt his power to say no leaving him. He needed her, he wanted her, he had to have her. He took two big handfuls of her meaty ass and then ran his hands down to her ankles which he grabbed and hoisted upwards.

Melody squaekaed in shock as he put them beside her ears and then rammed himself uncereimonoiulsy forwards and moaned in amazement. She was so wet and warm and slippery. He felt his eyes bulge and saw hers roll into the back of her head. The veins on his neck stood out as he began to rythmically pound forwards his back arching and his breath straining. He had no reason to hold back anymore. Her body was welcoming him. She was doing her best to keep from passing out after taking something that was wider around then her bicep deep inside of her pussy.

She gasped as he spread her pussy lips apart and seemed to be stretching her cunt into a new shape that was exclusively for his cock! She moaned and gazed up at the young stud who was pounding into her without any sense of right or wrong. She bit her lip and gasped, her entire body was on fire and she felt her heart beating faster and faster within her chest. Her large breasts bouncing with every harsh hard thrust that he gave her. Her legs quivered from where he was forcing them up. She could not believe how much deeper he was able to penetrate her now thanks to how masterfully he had angled her body.

It was really all about mathematics. His magnificent massive rod, plus her tight dripping wet pussy and the position of the two equaled an amazing mind blow session of sex that seemed as if it would never end! She moaned as she orgasmed roughly and harshly across his lap and over his shaft. She moaned in delight, her entire face was turning beet red and she was getting a vague sheen of sweat across her body from how intense of a work out he was subjecting her to.

melody moaned and gasped in delight, her hands on her breasts as she pinched her own nipples and shivered in delighted pleasure. Dipper moaned and huffed like an animal in the middle of heat. He could not stop or let up, he could not even slow down! in fact his wet slapping of lap against lap only increased and got faster and faster as he eagerly railed himself into the fertile depths of the gorgeous woman.

His thrusts and fucking grew faster and harder and even more eager to please her. He moaned as he felt her pussy grip down on his cock shaft as hard and firmly as it possibly could, making him into a delighted drooling mess. He felt his orgasm begin to rise and crash and break over him. He knew exactly where all of his baby batter was going to be shooting soon. And he didn't want her to waste a drop.

He moaned and howled as he pressed down harder, his shoulders practically dislocating her legs from the intensity of the mating press. Her groans turned into excited eager moaning as she realized that she was getting his seed. She was not just having sex, she was not even getting fucked into submission. She was being breed. Like a dairy cow in heat. Like a wild rabbit. SHe moaned and felt her entire body explode with pleasure as he filled her to bursting and then went beyond that. His cum dribbled up and filled her tunnel and pumped deep into the depths of her womb.

Melody paused and shivered as she felt her cream pie fill her up to the brim.

"Oh my god." She said in delighted anticipation. Dipper wasn't done however. Instead he pulled away, and flipped her over onto her exahusted quivering hands and knees. She whimpered as he patted her well padded ass and then repositioned himself. He wanted to explore every single last positon with the gorgeous woman before he was spent.

many hours later Melody found herself with her hips raised with a pillow beneath them. She was shivering and had fainted after her twenty third orgasm. Dipper's seventh and eight were dribbling down her thighs like a waterfall. He was asleep curled up next to her with a hand cradling her fucked stupid belly. He had done what Soos had asked but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to give up on her absolutely drop dead gorgeous body. He might just be a little too selfish for that.

* * *

Dipper smiled happily at the triplets birthday party. After all it wasn't often that your best friends kids turned three. Or your kids. Whoevers. The point was that everyone was happy. Hell more then happy. Most of them were absolutely estactic.

The party was great, they had cake, ice cream, balloons, Soos was having the time of his life with his two sons and daughter as they played tag with the other toddlers.

And Melody sat on her lawn chair, her eight month pregnant belly made running and chasing far to difficult. Of course it didn't stop their crazy wild sex times at all. Sure Dipper had done what he had told Soos he would do, have sex with his wife to get her knocked up. But they asked for some more kids pretty soon after and Dipper was happy to oblige. and on top of that he realized that Melody looked really really fucking hot as a mom. And when she was on all fours dripping with sweat and stinking of sex while he pounded into her from behind. Sure he might have been a bit of a pervert...but he liked to think that everyone lucked out.

Melody and Soos got to have six amazing kids. And Dipper and Melody got to fuck to their hearts content! He could not think of any way which his life could go wrong.

A limo slowly pulled up the dirt road until it stopped in front of the shack. Dipper looked at it curiously before walking over as the window rolled down. Mr. Preston Northwest looked disdainfully at the young man before snapping his fingers and gesturing towards the door.

"Get in. We need to talk."

 **Review. Not just this but Hook Up Hotel and the other stuff too. Makes it come up faster. Maybe a second chapter, maybe not. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews. Dipper/Priscilla. Might have one more chapter.**

Dipper let out his breath slowly as the absolutely insane conversation that he had had in the limo kept on playing in his head. He really couldn't believe that this was what was happening to him. Literally this shouldn't be happening to him.

He shouldn't be standing in a very nice room with curtains and bars on the windows and a bunch of security cameras everywhere. There should not be a super large bed with silk sheets and goose feathers for a mattress stuffer. And he probably shouldn't be looking at all of the pictures hanging on the walls of the half naked women in various states of sexy poses.

He popped his lips and went to one. The model in it had raised one leg over her head and was exposing herself entirely for the camera. Now typically Dipper would have not observed it so much if not for the fact that he was going to be nut deep inside of that soon. He sighed and felt his palms begin to sweat. He should probably not be worrying about it too much, after all he had already done a very similar thing with Melody and Soos.

But there was definitely something different with this one. With Soos and Melody he was just helping out a couple of friends who desperately wanted to be parents and who asked him incredibly nicely. And for the fact that Melody was absolutely amazing in the sack and made him feel incredible. What he was about to do here made him feel sort of like a prostitue. It didn't help that the entire scene had been incredibly slimy as well.

* * *

"One and a half million dollars. Cash. If you get my wife pregnant with a male heir." Preston Northwest said glaring at Dipper with pure venom in his eyes. Dipper had never liked the guy, and it didn't help that he hated Dipper just as much. Dipper gazed at him before chuckling and pulling at the collar of his shirt before realizing that the old man was not laughing.

"You're serious. Oh man. Wait you're serious?" Dipper shouted as he stood up sharply and hit his head on the roof of the limo as it sped off down the roads at breakneck speed.

"Of course I am serious. I am an old man now. And although we have never discussed it in public my wife is significantly younger then me." Dipper shook his head and gagged a little at what the old guy was suggesting. The years had not been kind to Mr. Northwest, he was old and bald and what hair wasn't bald was clearly fake. His mustache was even starting to fall off. He had terrible posture and sometimes was even seen in a wheelchair. Frankly the amount of times that he was horrible to everyone around him he probably deserved being a disgusting elderly man at so young an age.

Dipper shook his head again as the pieces really started to fall into place. Wasn't this sort of prostitution? And incredibly under handed? And unfair?

"Why should I do this for you anyway? It's not like I need that much money."

"Don't be absurd little boy. Everyone needs that sort of money. And I assaume that even with your sexual poweress it would take you at least three tries in order to succesfully impregnate my wife. So I am willing to increase the amount. Triple it every single time that it takes until she has a male heir to the Northwest millions within her." Dipper gazed at the passing treeline. They were getting closer to the Northwest mansion. He was starting to think he didn't have any choice in the matter. And that they were going to be there incredibly soon.

"And if I say no?"

"We have you murdered and buried three feet away from here." PReston said with his comically serious face and expression. Dipper gazed at him in shock before sighing. The years really had not been kind to the old man and he was even surprised that he was still breathing. Or even still rich with all of the horrible stuff that had happened to the family within the last decade.

But then again...it wasn't as if Dipper could just say no...

* * *

"Good thing I've started carrying this stuff around with me." Dipper said as he studied the two vials of special fertility potion. He really didn't need it, he could fuck for hours and still have enough energy to go out and hunt monsters. But he didn't know if PRiscilla had that same level of libido. Not to mention it increased fertility in the drinkers to an absurd degree and would mean that they would be able to go much longer and probably garunatee the chances of conception if ingested.

He tapped his feet before nervously downing the entire glass vial that he had. He left the other on the bedside table. The camera beside the bed began whirring and recording. Dipper hated the fact that they had unceremoniously flung him into this room to do the deed, but it just made it creepier that they wanted it recorded to provide proof of the entire thing.

He pulled at the bottom of his underwear attempting to adjust for his big donkey dick, it wasn't hidden very well and he wondered what the woman would say when she saw it.

Dipper heard the door open and turned and gulped blushing deeply. IF this was going to be a sick sick prank then now would be the time to admit it. But instead the one standing in the doorway was Priscilla Northwest. She was wearing an off lime green garter belt with stocking and a thong that hugged her impressive milf like hips, they flared out drastically and looked incredibly inviting. Clearly she wasn't the one who would need help conceiving and it was probably all on PReston that they only had one kid.

Her breasts were bare and her hair pulled over her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and tight and her breasts stood at a proud E cup, however they were clearly fake as Dipper could not believe that a woman her age would have such natural round firm beauties. Priscilla had on a pair of high heels and she strutted across the room towards him, kicking the door closed and fiddling with a mirror that she permitted to drop to the floor.

SHe gazed up and down his bare firm body, his muscles seemed to be portruding and he was already starting to get an erection. Her lips were large and coated with lipstick, her make up beautifully done. She gazed at him and then cupped his cheek feeling the bristle of his stubble.

"My my my. You have grown into such a handsome stud haven't you?" She said as she pressed her hand against his cock shaft and he twitched in her hands. He gulped and nodded silently. He was completely distracted. She was very attractive, more attractive then he remembered or expected. He gazed at her and ran his hands across her shoulders and his eyes over her nice big ass. It was the size of a beach ball cut in half and then glued onto her back side. Nice and large and smooth, without a hint of sag.

If he had to guess that was all natural booty goodness. He saw where Pacifica got her nice sexy figure from. And especially where she got her wide hips and nice inviting squishy ass cheeks from.

"Yeah I have begun working out more often. Trying to stay in shape." He said as he chuckled. She laughed along with him before booping his nose.  
"For that house wife right? Oh don't be so shocked we know everything in this town, like the fact that you have fucked triplets into that cute little woman on two occassions. Six children in only three years. If I could pump out six screaming infant boys then Preston would finally give me some rest. And maybe stop riding my ass."

She smiled and took his hand before spanking her own wide jiggly butt cheek with it. Dipper grinned lewdly before shaking his head. Should he be doing this? Then the warmth growing from her ass and traveling up his arm answered the question for him. His member practically popped out of his underwear and slapped loudly against her leg and pulled at her garter belt, he wanted to tear it off and free that gargantuan butt from its lace prison.

"I can help with that. Hopefully this can too." He said picking up the potion and handing it to her. She took it and chugged it happily before licking her lip. Some of the pink liquid had dripped down her chin and splashed onto her erect nipple, she hooked her pinky and scooped the liquid up and began sucking happily on it. She smiled and squirmed in front of him. Looking closer to eighteen then however old she was now.

He wondered if Pacifica would hate him for this? Probably. But hopefully she would never find out...He moaned as his hands reached around and pinched her butt cheeks and began massaging the warm sacks of rubber like meat. He gasped at the delightful way that they worked in his hands. He could definitely do some good with these!

"Oh this will help. Trust me Preston isn't the only one that has been pushing for it. Between you and me that limp wimp was lucky to get Pacifica into me. And there is a fifty fifty chance she isn't even his!" Priscilla chortled loudly. Dipper chuckled along before looking nervously at the other cameras around the room only for Priscilla to grasp his face with a grin.

"Don't worry they only record, they can't pick up any noises. And this room is sound proof so you can be as loud as you want. And if I had to guess..."She gripped his dick shaft and gave a squeeze causing Dipper to yelp slightly. "I think that you are a screamer."

Dipper knew that if he ran he could probably get away. But the potion was taking affect and she looked so good that he knew that he had to have her! He gripped her firmly by the hips and although Mr. Northwest had said not to do anything that wasn't purely sexual cock in pussy...Dipper kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and starting to play with hers. His hands gripped her ass and tore at the garter belt. The stockings remained up for a moment before slowly pooling down as she squirmed and kicked a leg up in joy!

This was the hardest most intense kiss of her life and she couldn't get enough of it! She felt her pussy starting to drip and then moaned as her legs went weak. His thumbs were rubbing her butt and moving lower until they were spreading her legs for his fingers to work their magic. He gripped her thong and pushed it to the side, he found her preciuous g spot and flicked it experimentally. She moaned and gripped his shoulders, her lipstick smearing and her make up leaking across his shoulders and back. She could not believe just how good he was at this! Her entire body felt like a horny little firey muscle that he was working his way into!

He was the tinder and she was the fire and she was blazing brighter and brighter! Her knees grew weak as her slippery pussy attempted to lock onto his nice big firm fingers. They worked in and out finger fucking her tired and already red worn pussy. She moaned and then attempted to bite his shoulders to slow him down. Dipper grunted before grinning and pulling away when he felt her orgasm begin to peak.

"You like it rough huh?" He said before picking her up underneath the knees. She gasped as she found herself tossed onto the bed He moved closer to her and pinched a nipple roughly. She bit her lip at the sudden confidence that seemed to leak from the young man. He was not holding anything back. Dipper had no idea where this spike of aggressiveness was coming from. But he intended to ride it out as long as he could. He was going to make her cry out his name if it was the last thing that he did!

"Oooooohhhhh."SHe whimpered out in delight as Dipper began to kiss down her belly, there was a little fat and some cosmetic scars and it was a little tanned from the spray tan. But underneath that fake stuff he could taste her, and she tasted clean and slightly sweaty and perfect. He had no idea what turned him on about Milfs. But he suddenly found himself very excited with the thought that she would be carrying his child, that this was what they were aiming for...he didn't even care about the stupid amounts of money he was going to get. That was just a side perk to the real reward which was getting to see her swell with his offspring.

She gasped and arched her back, forcing her hips upwards and he moved a hand beneath her to play with her butt cheeks as his other he popped into his mouth and then most of one hand into her awaiting pussy, spreading and playing with it like clay.

"Move back darling." She moaned out putting a heel on his shoulder and pushing him away. SHe sat up and leaned on her knees, poking her tits between her arms.  
"I want to give your dick a nice long wet kiss." She said sloppiliy before licking her lips. Dipper found himself on his back, his face red and his hair sticking to his forehead. He had no idea what to expect next. But then she wrapped her mouth around his big fat meaty cock head and he nearly busted a nut just from that. It was like he was being pulled down a whirlpool with her mouth being the nice warm wet entrance. Her lipstick was leaving thick trails down his red hot cock shaft and he moaned before gripping the back of her head. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he began to aggressively face fuck her. His shaft pumping in and out of her, her breasts bouncing against his tightening balls.

SHe was gasping and choking for air before finally Dipper pulled her away. He moaned and she opened her mouth bringing it just an inch away from his spasming cock. He shot a thick hot jet of cum upwards slapping against her face and into her mouth, she locked on like a starving kitten and drank his cum with reckless abandon. She moaned in delight before pulling back to gasp happiliy.

She felt younger, hotter and more sexually liberated then ever before!  
"Get inside of me. I want you inside of me now." She moaned out between her sticky wad of cum that dripped down from her open mouth. Dipper was happy to oblige. Priscilla found herself face down in the silk pillows while her big juicy ass was up in the air. His dick was still magically hard and he was lined up perfectly with her awaiting cunt. SHe stiffened as he fed his wrist size girth into her. And then she moaned in delighted pleasure as he pulled out and thrusted in.

He began to pump rythmically in and out of her. His hands holding onto her hips while her big jiggly butt cheeks bounced for his amusement. He moaned as he felt her tense and orgasm around him, attempting to give his shaft even more lube to work with. Which was fine by him. It meant that he could go even faster! Which he of course did. His back arched and his hips became a blur as he gripped her and began to hump in and out.

Her breasts were bouncing slightly beneath her and she moaned and felt her tongue push out and play with her lips. Dipper bit at the air like a lion taking its mate, his hands firmly keeping her in place. She was so surprisingly tight! At first he didn't know if he would be able to do this...but her hot body seemed to be accepting him, more then just accepting, she was encouraging him to fuck her even faster! Her legs spread and she even gave her booty a little shake and rolled her hips as she attempted to get to her hands.

"Y-y-yes-yesh-oh-god-oh-gawd-hoemaigawdyesh!" She slurred out completely forgetting how to use her mouth and brain as she felt herself starting to snap under the strain and pressure of taking and servicing such a large firm cock. He was stirring up her isnides in ways that they had never been stimulated in before!

Dipper moaned as she tightened again seeming to shrink and bite into his dick shaft as it worked into her. He groaned at the fire like pressure that built up within himself. His pleasure was astronomical, equal to that of a supernova.

"Oh god. Oh Priscilla." He moaned out her name as he gripped her hair to pull her head up to keep her from suffocating from the joy coursing through her. His other hand gave her butt a loving spank as he dominated the older woman.

"Oh my gawd! DDDDDDIPPPPPPPEEEERRRR! YESH! YES! RIDE ME MY BIG DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPEEEEERRRRR!" She crowed out with stars in her eyes before collapsing forwards as his balls pumped his thick hot baby making seed deep within her. Dipper groaned before he rolled her over and gripped her legs, looping them around him and then picking her up off of the bed, her arms wrapped around him and she gasped as she began to manically and automatically bounce on his pole. SHe was working on pure instinct since her body was having trouble moving on its own now.

Dipper intended to work at least one more thick hot sticky load deep within her awaiting fertile depths. All it would take was time.

* * *

Preston Northwest growled as he counted out another stack of bills. Time. That was all it would take. Time.

The first time that that Dipper Pines boy had fucked his wife it had taken fourteen times. And all he had gotten out of it were triplet girls. His wife had gotten big, given birth and the only thing that they could all think of was getting Dipper Pines to fuck her again for a male heir.

And so far Dipper had done so. Thirty two times. And still Preston had not been told if she was knocked up yet! He looked at the photo of him on his yacht, he was so young and powerful back then. He frowned when he looked at the next nearest picture on his desk. It was him, sitting down since standing was such a chore. Pacifica was talking on the phone, not even bothering to face the camera. And his breeding factory slut wife was standing with the three daughters asleep in a baby carraige.

She had suggested that Dipper join them but Preston had laughed at that suggestion. After all they were going to inherit the Northwest name! Not the Pine name! Even if they did have half his DNA he would raise those girls properly. And any sutable male heirs that would come.

If there was even a dynasty to give them. He was losing money by the truck load to Dipper. He frowned and signed another paper before he looked up as the door to his study opened. Priscilla walked forwards with a skip in her step and a smile on her face. Clearly having just spent a lovemaking session with Dipper.

"What? I'm busy." Preston said in irritation before Priscilla sat on his desk like a little girl and her grin grew even wider.  
"Oh goodie! You signed the papers I left for you!" She said collecting a few and standing back up. "I expect you to be gone by tomorrow morning! After all renovations will be neccessary and an old man like you would-"

"What are you talking about?" Preston said in annoyance as she dangled the papers before him with a satisfied sadistic grin.  
"Divorce papers silly! After all it is only right that my babies be with their daddy. Thanks for the nine tenths of the fortune by the way. After all fair is fair. We get the fortune, you get the failing company. I am sure that you and your company can find some way out of the bankruptcy."

Priscilla twirled around and began to skip away. Preston gazed after her before she stopped by the door with a large grin.  
"By the way Preston what is a good boys name do you think? I am fond of Dipper Pine's Jr. Hopefully he will take after his daddies side of the family." She rubbed her belly and winked as she closed the door on his shocked face. She trembled with delight and anticipation at the good news that she would be able to tell her big Dipper.

 **Review. Not just this. Other stuff too. Means more stuff faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Not just this but anything. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews. Dipper/PAcifica/Priscilla.**

Pacifica Northwest, or whatever her last name was now that her parents had divorced and she had moved in with her mom and younger siblings ducked underneath a big pile of boxes being moved in by the moving boy.

"Hey watch where you are taking that stuff Dipper." The golden head heiress complained as the young strong worked chuckled as he moved past her.  
"Sorry Pacifica. But you should watch yourself, I'm the one doing all of the work while you're doing...whatever all this is." He said as he moved past her and brought the boxes into the massive new mansion that her family was moving into. It was enormous with a large back yard pool, no nieghbors for close to eight miles and over sixty bedrooms and other assorted rooms to host parties and gathering. Not to mention a steam house and a ball room.

To put it bluntly this was indeed a step up in the world compared to the drab old mansion that she used to live in. For one thing it was actually a part of the modern world and was brand new and didn't feel cursed at all. So that was a plus. Also it was just close enough to Dipper's house that she would be able to visit her nerdy best friend.

She scoffed and paused before turning around and walking back to glower at him before posing.

"Ah like hello isn't it obvious what I'm doing? I'm going for a run!" She said putting her hand over her head and striking a pose. Dipper looked her up and down and tried not to get an erection, a near impossibility as she was wearing hardly any clothing at all. She was lucky that she lived so far out of town, if she worked out in town wearing that she would get pulled over and given a ticket for indecent exposure.

She had on a tight black work out spandex booty shorts that crawled up her ass and hugged the big slab of meat so tightly that it was practically painted on and threatened to give her a wedgie at any given oppurtunity. SHe was wearing a very tight crop top that hugged her E cup breasts and resembled more of a bikini top then an actual shirt. Dipper could even tell that she wasn't wearing a bra since he could clearly see her small trim nipples pushing out slightly and invitingly. He wanted to wrap his mouth and tongue around them while having his way with her.

He shook his head to get himself back on track and gulped before he rolled his eyes.

"Alright you're working out. Hooray. Can I finish moving all of your incredibly heavy and expensive things inside before I drop something?" He said playfully shouldering past her. The two had known each other so long that they were very used to the others banter and did not let it bother them.

"Hey! You drop something and I will sue you!" She responded before tossing her waist length golden hair over her shoulder and striding out of the front door. Dipper placed the stuff down and turned around and walked back outside. He paused beside the large moving truck in shock and awe at the sight before him, the gorgeous round pale white melons that were mooning him.

"Jeez." Dipper said and resisted the urge to wolf whistle as he ran his eyes up and down the gorgeous rump as Pacifica stretched one way and then another and then bent very deeply in order to pop her big butt out and show off her young firm yet still slightly jiggly curves. She smirked to herself as she felt his eyes burn a hole in her shirt. She could practically feel him undressing her with his eyes. It was one of the best feelings that she could get.

And she knew that he was checking her out because she was staring right back at him from between her legs, luckily enough he was far to distracted by her sexy perky posterior to notice her bright red smiling face gazing back at the strong very well structured young man. She popped back up and stretched practically bending over as she showed off just how flexible that she was.

Dipper let out a little moan before he turned back to the mountain of boxes that he had to move into the expensive new mansion. Pacifica pouted that mr serious was getting back to work. But she shrugged before starting off at a light jog. She could always flirt with the nerd later on. And she intended to do so until he was red in the face and had a tent in his pants.

Dipper watched her continue running down the road and sighed in dissapointment. He loved watching her large inticing butt cheeks jiggle and bounce as she ran, she liked to keep herself trim and healthy and he wondered just how gorgeous she must look outside of the clothes. She certainly knew how to wear them. He felt his erection slowly growing and he looked back towards the house with lewd thoughts starting to grow in his mind.

He might not be able to fuck Pacifica but her mom had a nearly identical figure. E cup breasts and a nice large round bouncy butt that was begging to be molded and fucked by him. He looked at the enormous pile of boxes that still had to go inside before shrugging and walking in empty handed. He could always help them unload later. Right now he wanted to get his 'payment' a little on the early side.

He was lucky that Mabel had volunteered to look after the kids for the day. It meant that none would get underfoot or walk in on him when he was plowing Priscilla. And Pacifica liked to take nice long hot runs.

Dipper went into the kitchen and grinned to himself. There standing in just an incredibly short, tight, revealing off pink bathrobe was Priscilla, she had started to wear less make up and use her natural beauty a lot more, she also encouraged Dipper to hang around as often as he wanted. Even for family meals. He had started helping the mother daughter duo unpack the day before and she had told him to stay for dinner, he had to restrain himself from physiclaly pulling the milf onto his lap during the entire meal. Although he did give her nice thick backside a pinch once just to tease her a bit since she had been flirting with him all day and night. He hadn't even cared that it had been in front of Pacifica, she had hardly noticed. And if she had she probably thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Dipper snuck up behind the milf and began nuzzling her neck while rubbing his shaft between her big broad butt cheeks firmly and insistently. He was horny and they had the house all to themselves. The mother moaned in delight and turned around to kiss her nice big powerful lover on the lips.

"I was wondering when that little tease would go away." Priscilla said in delight as she gripped the front of his bulge and began to give his dick some well needed attention and rubbing. He pulled at the belt of her robe forcing it to start to fall and drape downwards. Priscilla giggled like a little girl once it was practically drapping off of her. She had plenty of tit and butt to keep it upwards but it was still falling off of her shoulders.

Dipper smiled and gave her butt a firm pinch.

"Don't be so mean to your daughter. Pacifica is the best." He said firmly. Priscilla quirked an eyebrow and rubbed herself firmly and insistently against her young lover and father of her children.

"Uh oh. Is someone falling in love with my daughter? I can't blame you, she looks just like me when I was her age." Dipper gulped and nodded, her could see the resemblance their figures were actually strikingly similiar, well besdies from Priscilla's clearly fake tits. He gripped her hips and pulled her forwards, his shaft seemed to be bouncing in his tight shorts.

"Let's talk about her later." He said with a growl as they began to fiercly make out, he grabbed the bottom of her robe and tossed it onto the kitchen counter so that he had complete acess to her bare beautiful body without anything in the way, and so that he could really start working at her body. His hands dug into her hips and pulled her big wide booty closer, her bare pussy rubbed against his clothed dick, and they both knew that would need to change incredibly soon...

Pacifica moaned and turned around after realizing that it was too hot to go for a run. She paused and fanned herself, she was already sweating like a pig. She hadn't run all that far but it made her feel as if she went a thousand miles already. SHe needed a shower and maybe a follow up work out in a cool gym. She walked back up towards the house and rubbed at her thick gorgeous golden hair. She wandered towards the side of the house, they had a small hose by the side and she thought hat it would be a nice little treat to let Dipper catch a glimpse of her soaking wet from a drink from the hose.

She passed by the kitchen window and glanced in before moving on. She paused and quickly backpedalded and looked into the empty kitchen. She shook her head in shock, she thought that she had just seen her mom ass naked while making out with Dipper! But the kitchen was empty except for a bright pink bathrobe sitting on the counter.

"I must be seeing shit." She said before frowning and pulling at her top in disgust. It was getting super sticky and sweaty and gross. SHe hated working out, it always made her feel sort of gross. Sure the perks outweighed the negative stuff, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Plus it seemed no matter what she did she still had a big round ass.

She shrugged before walking into the house. She didn't see anyone anywhere and it was strangely silent. She moaned in disgust at how uncomfortable the fabric felt against her sensitive tits and ass and then glanced around before biting her lips and blushing. She had an incredibly naughty thought in her head...and she wanted to try it.

Taking a deep firm breath she gripped the bottom of her shirt that stopped just below her boobs and pulled it off and tossed it, next she struggled out of her bottoms and wiggled out of them, popping her butt out a little. She took a deep breath and kicked them away. She always loved getting out of dirty clothes. Not to mention this was pureply a power move, she was just trying to be smart about it. Nothing would get Dipper's attention faster the her physically walking around in the nude. After all she had a pretty kick ass body and a rocking booty, she knew it and she flaunted it. And she intended to have him know it by the end of the day.

Dipper watched from his hiding space underneath the table with an open mouth as Pacifica flaunted through the house in the nude. She was so gorgeous, her skin so smooth and her breasts so large and proud, with just a hint of jiggle to them but her core looked strong enough to carve cheese on it. She moved with a feline like confidence, she was so incredibly gorgeous. He found himself slowly inching out from beneath the table to get a better look, and then following after her as he tracked after the hypnotic booty of the godess of beauty that he called his friend. She walked up the stairs and Dipper had to bite his knuckles to keep from calling out and begging her to turn around and run into his arms.

She got to the bedroom hallways and began striding down it, hands on her wide wiggly hips. Dipper felt a hand reach out, eager to feel the grogeous glorious chunk of booty meat.

He yelped when a hand went around his neck and he was pulled into a bedroom that he had seen the inside of a few dozen times. He frowned in annoyance, wishing that he had a bit more time to admire Pacifica's booty, but he found his face smothered between Priscilla's large firm tits and almost instinctively began motorboating them, they felt so warm and good on eitehr side of his ears. He moaned in delight and then felt hands reach underneath his shirt and began to bite at his skin a little. Priscilla pulled him out for air and then laughed a little as she kissed him hard and continued their hot and heavy make out session. Sure her daughter was in the same hosue as them...but so what?

Priscilla was horny and nedded that thick hunk of sausage firmly between her legs or she would go insane. And she could tell that Dipper wanted her more then he could actually say. He moaned and licked his lips before forcing his tongue into her mouth, the two practically rolled around the room with their hands caressing each others bodies and pinching and pulling and gulping and drinking the others spit.

They both paused when they heard a loud splash from the pool outside. Dipper stood up, his pants and underwear dropping and his dick sliding out firm and full of excitement. Priscilla followed after him and cuddled into his back. They gazed down and watched as Pacifica confidently finished her work out with some laps in the pool. She finally stood up, the two watching her like a pair of proud parents although only one was biologically related to her and the other wanted to get into her pants.

Pacifica really knew how to properly fill out her purple swimsuit, it was practically a thong it hugged her ass cheeks so tightly. She stood up and ran her hands over her body before gripping her top and pulling it off. Dipper gasped and bent in half as he saw her lean back in a chair and put some sunglasses on with a grin. He heard Priscilla spit and then felt her hand start to rub up and down his dick.

"Mmmmm. I think she want's to get completely tanned, she wants a nice even looking one. No tan lines on her gorgeous body. Just look at her, such thick thighs and big tits. Can you imagine what they must taste like? So good and delicious? God I made one good looking daughter huh? I bet that she turns you on, peeking on her like this. You can stay and peek on her whenever you want. Hell you should move in, that way you can take care of your babies, and peek on her and fuck more babies into me." Priscilla said as she continued to stroke Dipper's nice big thick twitching shaft between her firm hands as they made his shaft nice and slippery and eager for the real thing.

Dipper gasped and practically felt himself bend in half at that. He moved around so that he could get his hands around her butt cheeks and tossed the older milf onto the bed before joining her with a growl and caused her to laugh loudly and excitedly.

Pacifica raised her sunglasses and stood, she was thirsty, not to mention she thought she kept hearing sounds from the house which was weird. She walked back inside and frowned. No one was around, not even downstairs moving boxes. It would take all month to unpack at this rate! She angriliy stormed inside, where was Dipper? And her mom?

She paused and cocked her head, she heard something coming from upstairs. Laughing and what sounded like rythmic thumping. She nervously went up the stairs, not even focusing on the fact that she was pretty much naked. This mystery was too good to care about something like clothing.

Pacifica got upstairs and moved stealthily towards her mothers bedroom door. That was where the sounds were coming from.

"In fact-moan-you should-oh yes darling!-just date Pacifica! I hated all of the suitors that Preston attempted to get her in bed with! But you!-Puff puff! Are a real puff! Man!"  
"She does look good in a bikini."  
"And how do you think she looks out of one?"

Pacifica spied into the room and gasped. Dipper, and her mom. On her moms bed naked and making out. So she hadn't been seeing things! The two were fucking behind her back! She felt an overwhelhming rage begin to boil up inside of her. They were fucking like wild animals and she was being left out! SHe eased the door open and snuck in. They were far too invested in fucking each other to even notice the blonde standing at the end of the bed.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Pacifica said with a growl. Dipper pulled away from Priscilla, his shaft glistening with her moms juices that were still leaking out of her pussy. Both had bright red faces clear that they had been doing something kinky.

"Pacifica!" They both shouted while she quirked an eyebrow awaiting an explanation.  
"It isn't what it looks like!" Dipper said nervously. Although it clearly was.  
"Well it looks like I wasn't invited. Which is the real problem here." She said as she gripped the small dangling string on the side of her bikini bottoms and pulled with a smile as the two lovers eyes widened as Pacifica dropped her pants. "Also Dippy just so you know instead of spying on me how about you fuck me anytime you want. OR anytime I want."

She growled as she walked forward her youthful frame seemed to be shinging with sweat and anticipation. Dipper grinned goofiliy as he pulled himself away from Priscilla. Priscilla frowned shocked and aghast that he would choose Pacifica over her!

"With pleasure." Dipper moaned out only to yelp when Priscilla wrapped her legs around him from behind and pulled him back into her lap. He knew that she was strong but not that strong!  
"Wait your turn little girl!" Priscilla said with authority as she wrapped her arms around him and reached down towards his twitching spasming cock. "He's mine. But you can watch."

"Uh I'm like totally through watching! And I've waited long enough!" Pacifica said with a fierce territroial and borderline feral expression on her face as she physically pounced on the two lovers. Dipper yelped out as Priscilla phyiscally began pulling him around. Dipper found himself squished between the two extra thick borderline exotic beauties and then pulled out and pushed to the side. Dipper shook his head and watched in amazement as the mother and daughter rolled over on each other, pinching (Faces, nipples, cheeks), slapping (Tits, sides and butts) and pulling on hair. They were like wild sweaty animals locked too close in a cage with only one mate.

"I've waited long enough!" Pacifica bellowed into her moms face who only shook her head and frowned back.  
"He's mine! We've done it more!"

"Should this really be turning me on this much?" Dipper mumbled to himself before he reached down in between the two and gripped a pair of shoulders and pushed the two still hissing women apart.

"Hey! Hey stop it you two! You should work this out like a family! Maybe you could...share...me..."Dipper said nervously once they turned their attention to him. Glaring before exchanging a knowing glance and then grinning widely.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Pacifica said inching forwards with her grin set and her tongue moistoning her lips.  
"A Milf and her daughter fighting over your pole, and sharing your cum...but who would you pick first?" Priscilla said pinching her nipple and pulling downwards before letting her boob snap back.

"Pacifica...she should go first? She hasn't been fucked and I just thought..."  
"YES!" Pacifica shouted before sticking her tongue out at her mom who pouted in response.  
"But I don't know if you would be able to handle it. I mean I don't want you to get hurt and your mom sure is tight...maybe tighter then you Pacifica..."Dipper paused when he saw Priscilla snickering and Pacifica fuming before she physically jumped into his arms and nearly drove him back into the bed with a yelp.

"My mom is tighter then me?!" She shouted grinding her nice big perky butt against his straining red hot shaft. She began to kiss him firecly and with a burning flame in her eyes. She raised her hips impossibly high before slamming down on his shaft and spearing herself. She paused as her face grew red and Dipper moaned loudly as his hands found her butt cheeks and began massaging and relaxing her. She ground her teeth before moving up and down slowly but purposefully.

She groaned and then gasped as she felt him fill her and then empty her. When she went up she felt two new hands grip her underneath the thighs and then physically pick her up and off of his massive dick. Pacifica yelped as she was placed onto her back between her moms legs. Priscilla leaned over and smirked as she expertly spread her daughters legs with a knowing grin.  
"Darling you might have a big fat ass and a needy tight pussy perfect for pounding but you don't have the experience taking a shaft like Dipper's. You would probably break! Also Dipper needs an...experienced woman and not some upstart who will just faint after he shapes her to fit his cock! Trust me...let mommy have him break you in."

Pacifica felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness before shaking her head and glaring at Priscilla before reaching down and grabbing Dippers dong and slowly feeding it back into her.  
"I'll show you upstart you old hag bitch!" Pacifica countered as she began bouncing around up and down his dick slowly sliding his rock hard flaming red hot shaft inside of her. Pacifica was going to show her mom wrong! Priscilla gazed down lovingly at her now grown daughter, taking a pounding from Dippers impressive rod like a total champ!

She felt something unfamiliar but oh so right growing in her chest. And she knew she had to act upon it. Pacifica began to freak out the moment that the incredibly soft...warm...familiar...inviting...maternal lips met her own half opened ones. They locked and began to play with each other. Pacifica closed her eyes before they shot open. Dipper was twitching like mad as he bounced himself into her.

Her mom was kissing her! And it felt so good and right...Pacifica stuck her tongue out a bit to push into Priscilla's to play with her moms sexy wet sliding tongue as she cupped her daughters head and leaned over, their busts threatened to smother each other as their hips and butts wiggled. Dipper moaned as he felt himself begin to spasm inside of the extra tight extra thick blonde bitch and her moms tongues fighting for fun.

"Never thought you would see this did you dipper?" Pacifica gasped out finally coming up for air with sticky delicious spit dribbling down her chin as her tongue rolled out.  
"A mother and her fat assed daughter kissing while you remorselessly plow one of them..."Priscilla moaned out as she pinched and rolled her daughters big round nipples between her fingers.  
"YEEEEEESSSSSS!" Dipper moaned out as he began to orgasm roughly inside of Pacifica's dripping wet orgasming pussy. She frowned in annoyance and looked at her mom with a self satisifed smirk.  
"REally? You only lasted a few minutes? Well it looks like I wore him out after all." Pacifica then squeaked as he grabbed a hand full of her ass and picked her authoratatively off of the bed. His hips pulled until only the cock head of his shaft was still inside of her. He then plunged into her now sticky white depths with speed and a firmness that Pacifica had never experienced. SHe gasped out loud before tighteneing down in a vain attempt to slow him down. But that only excited and aroused him all the more. Priscilla grinned as she saw her daughter growing more and more fucked stupid. Her eyes rolling in her head and her breath coming faster and faster.

"See what I mean? He is an insatiable stud!" Priscilla cried in joy as she leaned over to french kiss her gorgeous daughter yet again.  
"This is a dream come true." Dipper thought to himself as he boned the two gorgeous supermodel level women. He was fucking Pacifica! And soon was going to fuck her mom! Some losers with no lives might say something like they are fat asses...but he knew the truth...they were extra thick and perfectly designed to take his cock. They had trim bellies and firm baby making hips and a good body mass index. Their porportions were just absolutely huge!

Pacifica popped off of her moms face with a moan as she felt tears of joy well up in her eyes. He was hitting all of the best places! He was turning her pussy into a frothing wet hot mess!  
"How many times have you two had sex today? And how many times can you cum!" She squealed out as he began to orgasm and his tightening balls delivered another strong load into her awaiting pussy.

Dipper thought before finally counting it all up.  
"Many three times today, which is low since I can normally go seven to nine times. Soooooo"  
"So I should expect to be here a while." Pacifica deadpanned clearly unamused as he chuckled and fucked her even faster. If there was one thing Dipper loved it was going rough and wild and raw inside of a clenching orgasming pussy!

"At least all day until dinner." PRiscilla said with a giddy little grin before twisting PAcifica's nipples and playing with her massive tits like they were cow udders. "Who do you think I look so sore and worn out at the table?"

"I just thought you were lazy." Pacifica addmited in embarassment as she realized that the two had been fucking for months now. And probably doing it under her very nose...which was incredibly red and sweaty since she could hardly move to itch it and could only hang onto her moms thick thighs as she felt herself roughly getting fucked deeply and stretched and pounded into the mattress. The poor bed was bouncing into the wall with such force that it was cracking the plaster.  
"Nope! I just got fucked into oblivion by his monster shaft. And I suppose that you can get a turn when I'm not using him. But don't expect to be able to walk afterwards. He is going to ride you into the ground so hard that you will probbaly use the use of your legs for a little while!" Priscilla said preppily as PAcifica felt herself begin to chirp out the alphabet weakily in order to keep her sanity about her. It was the only way.  
"But I make up for it!" Dipper assaured the slowly stressed out fuck buddy.

"Oh does he ever! He gives me a full body massage after dinner before we go to bed...every...single...night..."Priscilla teased out by booping her daughters nose. Pacifica blinked wetly as she licked her lips and continued to moan. Her body was close to breaking! A massage sounded delightful.  
"Can I get a massage before bed Dippy?" Pacifica begged with wide wet puppy dog eyes. Dipper gasped and blushed.

SHe looked so cute and was so tight around his dick!  
"How am I suppposed to say no to that?" He responded teasingly as he slapped her nice big ass causing it to jiggle and quake for a few seconds. All natural and not an ounce of sag on it. All firm and perky!

"Be careful of that horn dog though dearest. He spends a lot of time massaging my nice perky ass to keep it soft for his cock. And he doesn't skimp on the lotion. He can use oil if you are more of an oiled up bitch though. Although he mixes in a lot of his cum! I like it though...it's good for my...complexion..."She said with a giggle and a wink to Pacifica. Pacifica could hardly believe what a slut her mom was! But it was almost...adorable...and endearing...and strangely attractive...and not embarassing like she thought it would be. Weird seeing as her mom was watching her lose her virginity. But it felt very good and even exciting!

"Well if it helps the skin like you say...Dipper how much can you cum in a day?" She asked even though her womb and pussy were already overflowing from his sticky thick wads he was pumping into her. Dipper paused and quirked a sassy eyebrow as he gazed down at the blushing grinning blonde. Pacifica was still trying to be confident even though she was on her back getting fucked like a bitch in heat.

"I'm not going to become your living lotion machine." He said bluntly.  
"Can I at least get a nightly massage?" PAcifica asked before Priscilla poked her head excitedly beside her daughters and rubbed their cheeks together.  
"Me too?" She said. The two gave him their best sad puppy eyes causing him to only laugh and nod his head in slight exasperation.

"How can I say no to that face?" The two women cheered raising themselves upwards to celebrate with a high five before Pacifica wrapped her hand around the back of her mothers neck and pulling her down into a firey passion fueled kiss. Dipper moaned as he popped his cock out of PAcifica slick with her and her moms juices and orgasmed wetly and loudly across her belly, almost reaching the bottom of her E cup sized breasts.

The two looked on silently impressed before Priscilla finally pulled her tongue out of PAcifica's mouth. She never knew that she would learn the inside of her daughters mouth so well...but god damn she tasted delicious!

"You know Dipper...Pacifica gets four things from me. Her libido...her fertility...her big ass...and her puppy dog eyes..."Priscilla said breathlessly as she slowly inched over her daughter giving her a good view of her moms gorgoeus gloriously tight and supple body as it rubbed along her erect nipples and spread his cum over her belly. SHe planted herself in PAcifica's lap and wiggled her hip and bounced her ass slightly on her bottoming daughter.

Pacifica smirked before spanking her mom and making her yelp before spreading her thighs and exposing her moms eager pussy lips.  
"Don't forget your thighs, hips, jiggle and attitude."

Priscilla saw Pacifica's eyebrow wiggle and instantly burst into excited aroused laughter.  
"Who could forget. You two are gorgeous!" He said in excitement before giving each one a loving spank on the ass. Making them groan in delight before Priscilla practically burst out screaming when he entered her from behind and forced her tits and nipples to rub and awaken her daughters awaiting breasts.

* * *

Mabel hummed happily as she pushed the baby carraige fill of adorable little dumplings as she reached the extra large mansion. SHe whistled and patted their sleeping little heads before hopping happiliy to the front door and knocking loudly. SHe knocked again and again and debated about just breaking in when the door finally opened.

Mabel smirked when she saw Pacifica who was leaning on the door frame to stay upright, her legs jiggling and shaking and she looked flushed and half asleep. Her eyes were lidded and her hair was messy. She was only wearing a pink bathrobe that looked a bit too small and showed off a lot of skin and butt and breasts.

Mabel adjusted her overalls which were straining to keep her massive tits in and leaned forwards with a smirk.  
"So how was he?" Mabel said preppily. Pacifica gazed at her with a goofy fucked stupid grin as she crossed her knees and rocked onto her tiptoes before sighing and relaxing in delight.  
"I wish you could find out. I usually pass out after round ten!" Pacifica said in delight before blushing and staring wide eyed at a confused Mabel.  
"What? Wow what happened to you Pacifica?" Mabel said in surprise before the fabulously rich bitch shook her head in confusion.  
"Huh?"  
"Blondie I'm just returning your siblings after babysitting them all day. Why do you look like such a mess? And where's Dipper? He said he was helping you move out today right?"

Pacifica nodded slowly as if thinking through every word.  
"Yeah...I've just been unpacking and moving in all day. It's a lot harder...and longer...and takes more energy then I thought...and let's just day I've been drilling deep and drilled deep all day. Dippy and my mom expect a lot of staminia and hard work and for me to go all day." She said with breathlessness and a bright red face.

"Well sounds like Dipper really pounded you into the ground today." Mabel said simply with a smile as she sniffed a bit. She could smell lust and fucking. Pacifica sighed and leaned against the doorframe causing her entire body to feel like putty.

"You have no idea." Pacifica said in breathless delight. She could even hear the bedsprings echoing upstairs, still going hard at it.

* * *

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Might be final chapter. No real thoughts after this one. Would love to see art work of any of this stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

Mabel wiggled her booty just enough to tease the assorted gardeners who were keeping the mansion lawn trim and nice looking. They all of course stared, none whistled because they had been told time and time again that if they whistled they would be unceremoniously fired. So they remained silent. Mabel grinned anyway and even adjusted her shirt and pants around them to keep them excitd. She could feel their eyes on her and she liked the idea of them finding her good looking.

Mabel got to the top of the short stair case and adjusted her adorable form fitting jogging shirt. She squirmed as her FF breasts attempted to escape. She rearranged the enormous globes of fat and pleasure and then smirked as she checked herself out. SHe knew that she looked good, and she certianly hoped that she did. After all she was going to be attempting to impress Pacifica today!

Mabel had a sort of sixth sense about certain things and she could tell that something was going on in that house. Especially since Dipper had sort of moved in! Half the time she heard he was staying over the night to help them move in. Although why the two women weren't already moved in months after buying the place Mabel had no clue.

Which meant that it was a mystery! One that the tall good looking brunette intended to solve! She chuckled to herself and pulled on her booty shorts that hugged her nice round bubble butt. Just big enough to be noticable. She had caught a good number of guys eyes with her booty candy. Of course unfortunately a lot of them ended up being dicks and their actual dicks ended up being pathetic.

She knocked on the door and rolled her neck before deciding to do a couple of squats. She began to lean down and go up and down while popping her hips and shoulders out causing her breasts to jiggly slightly. She panted and puffed a bit, spending all of her free time eating sweets had not given her a lot of endurance, but she was spunky! And had heart! And she was sure that that would probably translate well to working out.

The door opened and standing in the doorway in her own workout gear was Pacifica who quirked an embarassed eyebrow as she stared at the brunette.

"Uh like what are you doing?" The blonde said as she critically looked at the girls sweat bands and leg warmers. Mabel looked at her with a smile and stood up before hugging the girl. After all that was what you did when you saw a good friend right? Give them a big hug and practically smother them between your massive breasts!

"Great to see you too! Can't wait to get this work out started!" Mabel said excitedly. She was like an overly eager child, and never seemed to stop being this energetic or excited. Pacifica gulped when she found herself cushioned between Mabel's tits and tried not to melt into the warm soft feeling that the tits gave her, they felt wonderful against her cheeks and she wanted to reach up and feel the heft of them. She actually licked her lips before she snapped out of it and pushed her away while clearing her throat and standing back up.

"Yeah well so anyway. We have to get started...so come on!" Pacifica said before grabbing her hand and starting to drag the slightly surprised but still incredibly eager young lady with her. Mabel shrugged and began trotting beside the rich heiress. Apparently Pacifica and Priscilla had been investing the money rather inteligently and had gotten a large netfall of cash super fast. So neither of them really had to work.

Mabel thought that was really the most awesome thing of all time.

The two attractive women jogged along the road, their asses jiggling and boobs bouncing. Mabel frowned and poked downwards at her own breasts attempting to keep the enormous sacks of meat from slapping her in the face. Which was hard, and even harder because she would stop every few yards to tug at her pants in an attempt to keep them from digging up her ass crack. It was a losing battle but she was still willing to try it.

She luckily enough did not have to worry about getting a wedgy as much as Pacifica did, if Mabel's butt cheeks were large then Pacifica's were on an entirely different level, they were closer to inflatable beach balls then actual human porportions. Pacifica took after her mom in that way.

She side eyed Pacifica as they ran, the blonde rich girl had a slightly dreamy look about her face as if she was thinking about something. And Mabel was pretty sure she knew exactly what it was, her horn dog of a twin brother Dipper. Mabel grinned and absentmindedly had her thighs rub together as she picked up her pace, moving ahead of Pacifica and gazing intently at the blondes face with a knowing smile on her face.

It was practically written all over Pacifica, the very obvious red cheeks, the disheveled hair and the constantly wide eyes. Pacifica had just been fucked like a slut in heat. Mabel smiled knowingly as she gazed up and down Pacifica, the busty blonde slowed down to a walk as she paused and placed her hands on her wide hips and glowered at the big chested brunette.

"Okay like what is it?"

"So how was Dipper?" Mabel said knowingly causing Pacifica to blush and start babbling and running her hands through her hair while looking everywhere except at Mabel who just started laughing.

"Hey don't worry about it, I know what a complete horn dog my brother can be. In fact between you and me-"Mabel wrapped her arm around Pacifica's shoulders and pulled her close into a whisper. "I've caught Dipper checking out the Mab-Mab's when I start to work out. I probably encourage it a bit by undressing with an open door but..."

"Jesus Christ, is like everyone in your family a complete pervert?" Pacifica said with wide shocked eyes as Mabel giggled and winked at her. "Yeah pretty much."

Mabel grinned and looked her up and down.  
"Where is he today anyway? He was at your place right?"

"He's babysitting the kids. Mom is out of town so he won't be able to fuck her today." Pacifica said off handedly, there was no point in hiding their insane sexual relationship now. Mabel grinned and blushed while looking crudely up and down Pacifica. The gears in her head were almost adiubly grinding as she thought.

"So that means that Dipper won't get the chance to fuck your mom today right? Does that mean that he is sort of needing an extra pussy? After all how big is he?" Pacifica's eyes grew stars and seemed to be gazing at something far away as she shuddered and sighed before finally breathing out a reply.

"Massive." She held up her hands easily over a foot apart and giggled joyfully. Mabel whistled in apprecation before shaking her head.

"Massive is an understatment. You're drooling a bit Pac. Here let me help out." Mabel happiliy leaned forwards and then licked her own thumb before rubbing at Pacifica's cheek. Pacifica touched her hand in shock and amazement, she had not been aware that she had been drooling. Dipper just had that affect on her.

"Jeez Pacifica you seem even happier then I am, which is really saying something." Mabel moved forwards until she was practically drapped around the blonde bombshell and squished her tits against Pacifica's elbow.

"In fact I don't think I have ever seen you this happy before witch is pretty interesting." Pacifica was blushing by now and running her finger through her hair while trying not to burst into a giggling fit. She had no idea why she was acting this way, after all it was only Mabel of all people! But then again Mabel did look and even smell and awful lot like Dipper so that probably had something to do with it.

"I mean he can't really be that great in bed that he makes the oh so great pacifica northwest into a drooling gasping giggling adorable little mess right?" Mabel said teasing her best friend before Pacifica gave her a little hip bump until they were face to face and she could grasp her hands and lace their fingers together. They were in the middle of nowhere after all and it wasn't like she expected someone to come running along at any given second.

"Yeah but there is so much more then just that! He's sweet. And caring. And he helps out with all of his little bastards, and even cooks sometimes. It is actually sort of romantic. The fact that he is hung like a horse and a sexy ass stud is only icing on the cake!" Pacifica said gleefully and had to wipe at her face again once she figured out that she was drooling. Mabel popped her lips a bit before Mabel finally decides that now if a perfect time to ask her something.

"Hey Pacifica can you answer my little itsy bitsy question?" Mabel's eyes grew big and dreamy, and gazed at her with big pitiful puppy dog eyes while Pacifica popped her lips and finally moaned and blushed brightly before she closed her eyes and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Seventeen! He's able to orgasm seventeen times!" Mabel's eyes widened even further in shock at this revelation and her jaw dropped.  
"What?"  
"I could only make it to twenty six before I finally had to tap out but mom was with us and managed to get to an even forty. It was actually like totally terrifying! I thought that she was going to burst!" Mabel just gazed at Pacifica with a bright red face before finally breathing out.

"Whoa. Okay. So not my actual question. Answers one which is does your mom know? But here is the real one...can I see it first hand?"  
"W-what?" Pacifica said in abject shock.  
"You say that Dipper fills you up to bursting right? All day and all night whenever you want right? Well let's just say that I am one kinky bitch and want in." Mabel said with a devious grin as she pulled Pacifica all the closer to her, making the blondes eyes grow wide with pure unfiltered lust. She gulped and licked her lips, Mabel was so close and so cute...how could she say no?

The two girls giggled in the shower as the steam practically rolled around their two slippery, naked and hot as hell. The water made them excited, it was blasting on them from all sides. It was an incredibly expensive shower. It even had a small seat so that you could have more then three people or sit down if you got sore and stuck around for too long.

Mabel groaned and grinned as Pacifica began to play with the brunette's nipples, pinching and pulling them and letting them snap back into place like a pair of rubber bands. She grinned and licked her lips before kissing Pacifica firmly on the lips. Pacifica moaned before she cocked her head like a cat. She heard the door opening. SHe rapidly melted down to the seat.

"Just remember the one condition got it?" Pacifica threatened as Mabel rolled her eyes before finally nodding in annoyance. Sure baby sitting her brothers bastards would be a pain in the ass, but if Dipper was really as kick ass as Pacifica was making him out to be then it would definitely be worth it. Mabel grinned and twirled around, giving her booty a little shake before she began to soap up her hair. SHe flicked it over her shoulder as she heard the door to the shower stall open and felt someone very big and strong clamber in.

Dipper grinned as saw the gorgeous woman in the shower. He assaumed it was Pacifica after all she had been the one to tell him to show up for some shower sex. It came at a great time too. The kids were all asleep and he finally had some free time for sex. With all of the crazy bare back loving that he had been getting recently he was worried that his nuts might just explode if he didn't have a lot of it every single day. He grinned and moved forwards before squinting. Pacifica looked different then normal. But then she flicked her hair and he got some soap in his eyes. He hissed and moved forwards, his hands reaching out and gripping her big juicy booty to steady himself.

He pulled himself forwards by gripping her hips and began to grind his dick against her ass crack. His smile growing before he frowned and then moved up her body, she felt very different and he didn't know how he felt about that. But then her hand reached between his legs and a long drawn out whistle reached his ears. It felt as if it was coming slightly to the side of him though...

"Well well well. Looks like someone is excited to see me." A golden giggle rang through the shower stall and echoed all around him. He smirked and gave her butt a pinch. He paused again. It almost sounded as if there were two moans echoing around him. He shook it off though, he was too horny to really care.  
"You can say that again." He said nuzzling into her sweet tasting neck and beginning to suck at the skin, in the hopes of leaving a hickey. A loud gasp came from her and then an equally loud gasp came a second later.

Pacifica shook her head in amazement as her ass clenched and her toes curled. She rubbed at her slit with desire as she attempted to keep up, after all she and Dipper did enjoy dirty talking. And if he heard Mabel he would definitely know something was up. Which meant that she had to be the one talking.

Dipper grinned and began to grind his cock head against her needy entrance. His fingers reached up and began to pluck at her nipples. She must have been doing something different, or eating a bit more, her breasts felt so big and heavy that it was almost driving him insane. He moaned and began to hump upwards, his slippery dick slapping around her lower half. Her butt cheeks clenched and Mabel sucked in her lips and bit her tongue to keep from screaming in joy at the top of her lungs.

His slippery enormous cock was so good! It felt incredible! She wanted him to fuck her long and hard and remorselessly. Just like the way he must have been screwing PAcifica! And she got her wish almost immediately! Dipper gripped her by the butt cheeks, gave them a firm loving squeeze and then he plunged himself all the way into her eager awaiting fertile womb. Mabel's mouth fell open and Pacifica let out a long loud shriek of joy to cover up Mabel's louder deeper moans.

Mabel's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Dipper began to pump faster and faster, his own eyes were firmly closed as she massaged his greedy cock within her. Mabel moaned and then stood up on her tip toes before seeming to twirl around like a ballerina. She found herself face to face with her adorable brother and gripped his shoulders to keep from falling over. Her legs trembled in delight and Pacifica smirked, her tongue began sticking out as she watched the two incestous deviants go at it like rabbits.

"Yeah just like that. Harder! Faster! Make me wail! Break me you big dick stud!" She practically howled as Mabel's orgasm grew closer and closer. Dipper bit her neck in delight before his own began pumping out of him and splashing deep inside of her eager hot body. Pacifica stood up and put a hand on the back of Mabe;s back, before running it down and giving her ass a firm meaty spank. She gripped the shower head and moved it over the two of them and washed the shampoo from Dipper's face.

He blinked in shock and amazement as he saw Pacifica standing beside them and then wiping the wet damp hair out of Mabel's face.  
"Not bad huh dippy?" Pacifica said with a smile as Dipper finally realized just why and how Pacifica's tits had grown to gargantuan size. And her butt had seemed to shrink. Pacifica gripped the back of their heads and authoratatively moved them forwards until they were pressed tightly together. Sealing the two of them into this once and for all.

"See Mabel? I told you he was good in bed. And she is a real demon in the sack huh Dipper?" Pacifica said with a knowing grin as he attempted to think of something else to say. Pacifica just gripped their heads and forced an even longer heavier kiss out of the twins. This time with plenty of tongue wrestling. Mabel was squeaking and squealing in delight as she massaged his still dripping cock within her pulsing squeezing eager pussy. Mabel bit her lip as she pulled away, a string of spit connected the two.

"I am...puff...pant...huff...exhausted..."Dipper frowned at that before he gripped her legs and hefted her up.  
"Mabel are you kidding? That was just a warm up exercise. We still have to get to the actual sex!" Mabel's eyes widened in shock at the words she heard and she just managed to peep out a 'what?' before they were out of the shower and in the main bedroom, she was tossed onto her back and gazed up at her brother in shock and amazement.

Dipper gripped her thighs and moved her ankles beside her ears in one fluid motion before impaling himself within her again. And again. And again. Pacifica cradled Mabel's head as he remoreselessly pounded her like he had one single objective, which was to knock her up!

"Calm down sweetie. I'll take a couple of rounds. But when Dipper get's like this..." Pacifica trailed off before grinning a knowing grin. "It might take a while for him to finally tap out. Enjoy the ride!" Pacifica finished with a grin before she commenced to play with Mabel's tits. Mabel could not even form a coherent sentence to tell her to screw off.

All she could do was enjoy the absolutely mind blowing fucking that she was receiving at Dipper's hands.

* * *

 **Review. Not just this but my other stuff too. Next thing up soon. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other stuff. Might be the last chapter. No real ideas after this one.**

 **Any suggestions or story requests PM me. Review this and the others.**


End file.
